<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Hand of a Perfect Man by 7_Magpies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104150">At the Hand of a Perfect Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Magpies/pseuds/7_Magpies'>7_Magpies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shyan Song Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Song fic, song: Four Walls (Broods), starting a company and other fun things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Magpies/pseuds/7_Magpies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of starting a company together, Shane and Ryan come to realize their feelings for each other. </p>
<p>Or: Ryan says three little words, but not those three</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>This is a song fic based on "Four Walls" by Broods - this work is a standalone and unrelated to other works in this series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shyan Song Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Hand of a Perfect Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That's right, another Broods song. You didn't ask for it, dear reader, but here it is.</p>
<p>This mostly came to mind because I was thinking of the whole "three words" thing when I realized that Ryan's favorite catchphrase is also three words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You walked in and said ‘I’ve got some news,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t say all I wanted to.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You know I told you that I wasn’t scared?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I lied.’”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane was in his apartment when he heard a knock on his door. When he answered it, Ryan was standing there, looking as disheveled as after an all-night shoot at his seasonal demonic sacrifice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryan? You good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan put his hands in his pockets, looking nervous. “Yeah… I… can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Shane stepped to the side and let Ryan come in. “Can I get you something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’ve just…” he walked in and sat on the couch, his fingers playing with the drawstring on his hoodie. “I’ve gotta talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week earlier, Ryan had come to him about his plan to leave Buzzfeed and strike out on his own. Shane had been a little hurt, but he kept it locked away tightly, determined to be happy for his friend. He couldn’t help think that Ryan showing up was about that conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… y’know how I said I wanted to leave Buzzfeed? How I said there’s a great big world and I didn’t want to be tied down to the corporation like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Why? Are you changing your mind?” He sat beside Ryan on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I just… I told you I was excited. And I am. But I’m also scared. Like, really scared. And I know I said I wasn’t, but I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Shane laughed a little bit, patting Ryan’s shoulder. “You can’t lie to me about you being scared. I know what you look like when you’re afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan smiled a little, still looking nervous though. “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You told me ‘Babe, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I only think of you.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I said ‘all I’ve got</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is a bunch of sad stories.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I told them all before the night was through</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And we cried, oh,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But we’re here now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking,” Ryan said, looking down at his shoes. “What if… you joined me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane was silent for a moment, taken aback. “Me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah?” He looked self-conscious. “I mean if you don’t want to, I get it, I just… I’ve been putting a lot of thought into it lately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want me, though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan shrugged and stood, pacing around the living room. It used to annoy Shane, but he learned over the years that Ryan had to channel his nervous energy somehow. “I mean, we’re a package deal, right? And we know that if we put the two of us in a video’s thumbnail it’ll get a lot of views. Plus they totally screwed you over on Ruining History, so you can do it for yourself. Make a history show the way you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve still got a lot more history to ruin,” Shane mused, resting his elbows on his knees. “A lot of it will be sad stuff, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Ryan looked more at ease, since Shane hadn’t laughed him out of the apartment. “The fans will eat it up no matter what. What do you say though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, man. Neither of us are the most business-minded of people. We’d need someone else to handle that side of it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But you and I are great content creators. If we can just focus on that, and have someone run the numbers, we’d be golden! Just think about it, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane nodded. “Yeah. I’ll think about it. Since you’re all the way out here, wanna order some dinner? I’ve not eaten yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good. You should tell me some of the stuff you wanna cover in the history show.” He was smiling his hundred gigawatt smile, and Shane had never been able to say no to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hypothetical history show,” he said jokingly, as he pulled out his phone to order a pizza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My bad.” Ryan sat back on the couch, relaxed after getting it off his chest. “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>hypothetical</span>
  </em>
  <span> history show that would be awesome and get all kinds of views if we were to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hypothetically</span>
  </em>
  <span> make it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was more compliments than Shane remembered Ryan ever giving him, and he felt himself smile almost giddily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He told Ryan some of the stories he’d wanted to go over. Starting, of course, with the people in France that danced until they died. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had finished the pizza and were laying across the couch, their feet tangled up in the center. “It’s so morbid, though!” Ryan was exclaiming, laughing despite his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but could you imagine it?” Shane was laughing too, despite the fact that it was a very real very serious thing that had happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fell into another bout of giggles, and Shane looked up to see tears in Ryan’s eyes. “Dude, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Ryan responded, hitting Shane with a pillow. “It’s your damn fault!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane rubbed his own eyes, which were watering as well. “This is so disrespectful,” he pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I stop laughing, but then I think about someone doing the Cupid Shuffle until they die and I-” he started laughing again, cutting himself off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘One hop this time’ and they all just jump and then fall to the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the Cha Cha Slide, you heathen!” Ryan hit him with the pillow again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed longer, dissolving into giggles again whenever they were getting close to stopping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I’m trying hard to make you love me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I don’t wanna try too hard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m trying hard to take it lightly,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But we’re here now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at Ryan laughing on the couch, clutching at the pillow he had weaponized a few times, and their feet tangled between them, Shane felt like the air was knocked out of him, he wanted so hard. And he wanted Ryan to want him, too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan, who drove all the way to Shane’s apartment just because he wanted Shane to embark on his hare-brained scheme with him. He shouldn’t read too much into it, he knew that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those four walls now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are the only place that I can breathe out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And those four walls now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those four walls now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are the only place that I can feel</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those four walls now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are home.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few months later, they were in the Watcher office. Shane was starting to fall in love with the space. Only in part thanks to the wide grin that had covered Ryan’s face when they looked at it with the real estate agent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been in for a few weeks, and it was going well. Better than Shane had really anticipated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting at his desk, trying to get the graphics right for the newest episode of Puppet History when Ryan flopped into the chair next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You good, man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” He had a goofy smile on his face that made Shane smile despite himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… We’ve been moved in here for exactly a month, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane looked at the calendar on the wall and did some quick calculations. “Yeah, we have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been here a month,” Ryan repeated, rolling his chair closer to Shane’s. “I’m proud of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long month, but it had been great. They had gone through some rough patches, had some troubles, but they had also had enough fun to make up for it. Ryan’s maniacal laughter on his monitor attested to that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am. We’re doing our own thing, y’know? And this office proves it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan nodded. “It’s almost like home now, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You’re right.” He met Ryan’s grin with his own. “We’ve got a home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanna make you feel how I feel</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When I’m listening to love songs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanna take you to the peak of everything </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That you are.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re everything I need tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up working late that night, and were the only two left in the office. They’d waved everyone else off to go out, it was Friday after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour of trying to fix a glitchy sequence, Ryan was about to pull his hair out. “It should work!” he cried in anguish for, at Shane’s count, the twenty-eighth time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane had his headphones in, listening to music as he tried to work. He reached over and pulled out the connector, the music flooding the office space. He stood and put a hand out to Ryan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loosening you up. You’re about to blow a gasket if you try to work on this any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan looked skeptical, but he took Shane’s hand and let himself be pulled up. Shane then proceeded to dance around like a fool, his long limbs flailing in something that could generously be considered the beat of the music. The smaller man couldn’t contain his laughter. “Dude, are you having a stroke?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m dancing! You don’t have any room to judge anyone dancing, y’know? That night at Moon River Brewing proved that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan laughed at the memory. “But why are we dancing to love songs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m feeling goofy and I want you to join me in my goofiness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, big guy.” He started to sway to the music, but Shane tugged on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, no one else is here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan rolled his eyes, still laughing. They danced like idiots for a few songs before they collapsed back in their office chairs, laughing and breathless. “Thanks, Shane.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. Let’s try and fix that problem again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, almost by magic, the glitch Ryan had kept running into vanished the first time he tried again. “Witchcraft,” he muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender. “Yeah, no, definitely magic, nothing to do with distracting you and making you look at the problem again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Shane,” he said laughing as he finished the rest of the edit. “But thanks, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I’m trying hard to make you want me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I don’t wanna try too hard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was thinking you got what you came for</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But you’re here now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan ended up staying even after he finished his own work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, if you’re done you can go ahead and leave,” Shane told him. “I’m fine here by myself, I’ve still got some stuff to work on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I can hang out with you.” He kicked his feet up on the desk and leaned back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane smiled a little. “Thanks. I didn’t really wanna be here alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You think the office is haunted?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, because I don’t think anywhere is haunted. That doesn’t mean I’d jump at the chance to be in a large building all alone at night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan looked around the dark office and nodded. “Yeah. Good point. Anything I can help you with?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They divided the last of the work between them and ended up getting it taken care of in about half an hour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, do you have any plans for the rest of the night?” Ryan asked as he got his stuff together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was just going to go to my place and watch Netflix or something. Why, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? No. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane laughed a little bit. “We’ve been with each other all week, and you still want to be around me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan looked kind of embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean if you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, we can go grab some dinner. Come on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had halfway expected Ryan to pull away from him once he said he’d join the company. He got what he wanted, he didn’t have to keep buttering Shane up to ask something else of him, did he? But there they were, hanging out with each other even after working together all week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Falling at the hand</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of a perfect man.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got to Shane’s apartment and sat on the couch with some sitcom turned on that neither of them paid any attention to. They were laughing and joking with each other like they always did, and it always amazed Shane that they still had so many jokes to tell each other even after spending all their time together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Shane realized Ryan had stopped talking and looked over to see that, without thinking, he’d put his arm on the back of the couch and essentially had it around Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan wasn’t looking at him. Was instead biting his lip and toying with the hem of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane should have moved, he knew it. But he didn’t. He kept looking at Ryan, who eventually looked back up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked perfect in the half-light, biting his lip and looking at Shane. He was nervous, it was clear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Shane asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I... “ He took a breath. “Yeah, just wasn’t expecting you to put your arm around me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not want me to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I mean…” he tried to backtrack, his first answer coming out too quickly. “I just mean that, like, it’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then one of the last things Shane would expect: Ryan leaned </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> his arm, causing them to touch where before Shane had been hovering away from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Ryan repeated. Then another thing he didn’t expect: Ryan put his hand on Shane’s knee, and Shane felt like all the air in his lungs got knocked out of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long he sat there, probably gaping like an idiot, before Ryan smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay there, big guy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… yeah I’m fine,” he said in an almost choked voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Ryan was leaning towards him, their noses almost touching. He stopped just short and looked at Shane, as though making sure he wasn’t misreading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane answered by closing the distance himself, kissing Ryan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those four walls now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are the only place that I can breathe out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those four walls now </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those three words now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are the only thing that came to save me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those three words now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are home.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the office together Monday morning, and people noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you two carpool?” Steven asked, looking between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane’s mouth opened, but he realized he didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He looked over at Ryan to follow his lead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of,” Ryan said, putting his arm around Shane’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane didn’t really expect Ryan to basically tell the entire office that they were a couple right off the bat, but that was apparently what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven raised an eyebrow but smiled at them. “Okay, just, like, don’t start being a sappy rom-com in the middle of the office, deal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryan! Just say it!” He stood in front of Ryan and took his hand. “Three words, say them and I’m yours!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled Shane in to kiss him quickly before counting on his fingers. “Shut up, Shane.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheater,” Shane said, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You quoted ‘Gossip Girl,’ no way I’m confessing my undying love if your idea of seducing me is eighties tv shows!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven just rolled his eyes and went to his desk, ignoring their banter like usual. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! I've still got twelve songs by Broods on my phone and chances are I'll come up with fics for most of them - sorry, not sorry.</p>
<p>If you liked this, please consider commenting! It makes me very happy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>